answer is near
by brokororo
Summary: awal dari sebuah cerita... Rnr ? minna
1. prolog

Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak melihat benda itu. benda itu hanya sebuah saputangan. walaupun hanya sebuah sapu tangan, tapi benda itu menyimpan sebuah kenang-kenangan manis.

"wangi orang itu masih melekat disaputangan ini..."

Dia berkata seperti itu sambil menciumi saputangan yang ada di tangan nya. dia terus menyesap bau yang ada di saputangan itu hingga ia tidak sadar jika ada orang yang memanggil nama nya.

"Tuan muda!"

"ah... maaf, aku tidak mendengar panggilan mu."

"...baru kali ini saya melihat tuan muda seperti ini, ada apa dengan tuan muda sampai-sampai tidak mendengar panggilan saya ?"

Orang itu tersenyum kepada butler nya lalu menunjukan sebuah saputangan yang ia peggang. Saputangan itu bewarna putih dengan motif garis-garis bewarna hitam di sisi-sisi nya.

"... saputangan ini... mengingatkanku kepada seseorang. Tapi sayangnya, aku lupa bentuk wajah dan namanya."

"begitu ya..., apa tuan sudah mencoba mengingat-ingat nama atau wajah orang itu?"

Ia hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban tidak. Kemudian dia menatap saputangan itu lagi. sang butler hanya diam melihat tingkah laku tuan nya, kemudian dengan nada yang agak di halus kan ia bertanya.

"apa, tuan muda mau minum teh ?"

"...ya"

.

Dengan perlahan-lahan, butler itu menuangkan teh kedalam cangkir yang terbuat dari keramik. Setelah dirasa teh yang ada di dalam cangkir itu penuh, ia kemudian menyajikannya ke tuan muda itu.

"ini teh anda, seijurou-sama"

"...terimakasih... osoi..."

Tuan muda yang bernama seijurou itu kemudian menaruh saputanganya ke atas meja lalu mengambil cangkir yang berisi teh yang ada di sebelah saputangan nya.

*srup*

"seperti biasa... teh mu enak sekali, osoi.."

Kata seijurou sambil tersenyum ramah, memandangi cangkir yang ia pegang.

"terima kasih banyak, apa tuan muda mau teh lagi ?"

"hmm..."

Answer is Near

Kuroko no basuke.

Rated : T

Genre : eh..

Warning : gaje, berbelit-belit, typo, absurd.

Pagi/siang/sore/malam semua :3 (coret jika tidak perlu). Terimakasih sudah membaca

Saya, malah bikin ff baru lagi ehehehehe, bukan nya lanjutin ff yang lain, malah bikin baru lagi . (ini si DE-EL). Saya nda tau kenapa saya bikin ff cerita nya yang menurut saya sendiri "absurd", ah ini mungkin karena efek stress ngerjain tugas bhs indonesia maka nya cerita nya makin absurd (seperti nya). btw kayak nya saya bakal semi-hiatus deh ehehehe XD, soal nya lagi sibuk buat persiapan UN, ya macam PM atau Ujun / Ucun itu. (tapi nyata nya tetep aja maen laptop sama gmbr) OTL. Ya sudahlah abaikan curcolan saya. Inti nya saya akan update terlambat. Yak sekian dari saya.

Ano, kalo blame saya yang halus-halus ya (?)/HAH!. Bukan nya lebay ato apa- hanya saja itu- AH SUDAHLAH (mojok di pojokan).

Manusia itu sering berbuat salah, jadi kalo saya punya salah dengan kalian, saya minta maaf (mundung).

Mind to review ~


	2. Chapter 1

Dipagi hari, tepat nya disebuah lorong yang sangat luas dan besar. Ada seorang butler yang sedang berlari tergesa-gesa seperti dikejar anjing. Langkah kaki nya berhenti disalah satu pintu yang ada di lorong tersebut, kemudian ia mengetuknya.

"permisi, seijiro-sama."

Sang butler membuka pintu dan terlihat kamar yang sangatlah luas. Didalam nya terdapat tempat tidur king bed size, meja belajar, lampu tidur, lemari yang cukup besar dan seseorang yang sedang berdiri di balkon, memperhatikan langit.

"seijiro-sama, ada surat untuk mu."

Butler itu mendekati orang bernama seijiro yang sedang berada di balkon. Seijiro menoleh kearah butler itu kemudian mengambil surat yang ada ditangan butler. Surat terseebut tidak ada nama pengirim nya, tapi ditunjukan untuk akashi seijiro.

"...surat apa ini ?"

"saya tidak tau tuan, coba tuan buka surat itu mungkin bisa menjadi petunjuk siapa yang mengirimkan surat tersebut."

"baiklah, terima kasih osoi. maaf merepotkan."

"tidak masalah, tuan."

Osoi sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan seijiro. Suara pintu yang ditutup oleh osoi menggema keseliling ruangan, hingga akhir nya ruangan itu kembali senyap. Seijiro menatap kertas yang tersegel itu, lalu membukanya. Seijiro mengambil secarik kertas yang ada didalam surat tersebut. Kemudian ia membuka nya.

'untuk teman ku akashi seijirou

Halo, bagaimana kabar mu?, aku baik-baik saja.

Hei, akashi-kun aku kangen sekali dengan mu. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi. jika kita bertemu lagi nanti, aku mau mengajakmu pergi ke tempat rahasia yang sering kukunjungi. Bagaimana kabar ayah mu?, apa dia sama seperti dulu?.

Oh ya, baru-baru ini aku memelihara seekor anjing, nama nya nigou. Ah aku baru ingat kalau akashi-kun itu tidak suka anjing ya, tidak apa-apa kok anjing nya penurut. Dia anjing ras siberian. Kata orang orang sekitar rumah ku mata nigou mirip sekali dengan mataku. Tapi sayang, belum genap sebulan dia sudah mati. Kata dokter yang memeriksa ia terkena penyakit langka. Sayang sekali ya...

Terus bagaimana dengan saputangan yang kuberikan, apa masih ada ? kuharap kau tidak menghilangkan nya.

Sudah ya, sampapi disini dulu kuharap kau bisa main kerumah ku lagi

Dari teman mu, kuroko tetsuya'

Seijuro tidak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah selesai membaca surat dari orang yang bernama kuroko tetsuya. ia menarik nafas yang sangat panjang kemudian ia hembuskan kembali sambil menggadah keatas langit.

'seandai nya kita bisa bertemu lagi...'

Answer is Near

Kuroko no basuke

Fujimaki tadatoshi

Rated : T

Genre : drama, angst. AU.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

-permulaan.-

Sekitar pukul 7, diruang makan. Seijirou duduk didepan hadapan ayah nya. tidak terdengar kata-kata dari kedua orang yang sedang makan itu. hanya bunyi sendok, garpu dan detikan jam yang memenuhi ruangan itu. cahaya matahari masuk dari jendela yang ada dikanan seijirou, jika dilihat dari tempat akashi-san.

"...bagaimana dengan sekolah mu, seijurou?"

akashi-san membuka pembicaraan sambil menghetikan aktivitas nya, menatap seijurou yang sedang makan. Seijirou juga menghentikan aktivitas nya kemudian membalas tatapan ayah nya yang ada diujing meja makan.

"biasa saja, ada apa ayah ?"

"haah... jika ekskul mu menggangu aktivitas mu sehari-hari, lebih baik kau berhenti saja."

"...baik ayah, tapi boleh kutanya sesuatu ?"

Ketika seijirou bertanya seperti itu, ayah nya sedang minum segelas air putih yang sudah disediakan.

"apa ?"

Seijirou menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan semua keberanian nya. ini baru pertama kali nya ia meminta izin kepada ayah nya setelah lebih dari 10 tahun yang lalu ia meminta izin kepada sang ayah.

"bolehkan aku pergi kerumah tetsuya..."

Suara seijiro menghentikan ayah nya yang sedang makan. Tersirat dimata ayah nya sebuah ketakutan, kekhawatiran, dan tidak kepercayaan atas perkataan seijuro. Orang tua itu menjatuhkan alat makan yang ia peggang.

"..kau tidak boleh pergi kesana!"

"kenapa, ayah ?"

"bukan urusan mu, yang jelas jangan coba-coba kamu membicarakan dia lagi didepan hadapanku..!"

Dia berkata sambil menahan amarah. Seijiro tertunduk lesu setelah mendengar perkataan ayah nya. ia menutup mata, menahan rasa kesal dan sakit nya. ia tidak bisa marah kepada ayahnya karena dia adalah satu satu nya orang yang ia miliki sekarang ini.

"baik, ayah..."

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari seijuro, ayah nya meninggalkannya sendirian didalam ruang makan bersama dengan makanan yang ada diatas meja. hati nya terpukul sekali, tapi ia selalu saja memasang wajah 'poker face'. Ia keluarkan selembar sapu tangan yang ada disaku baju nya. kemudian ia menggemgam erat-erat sapu tangan itu.

"...aku sangat ingin... bertemu dengan mu, tetsuya. tapi aku tidak mengerti mengapa ayah tidak mengijinkan..."

Suara derapan sepatu terdengar menghampiri seijiro yang sedang tertunduk lesu sambil memeperhatikan sapu tangan. orang itu sedikit membungkukan badannya, kemudian mulai berkata:

"tuan muda, sudah saat nya berangkat sekolah.."

...

Sudah seminggu sejak percekapan dihari itu. sekarang seijirou merasakan dada nya sakit. Rasa rindu dengan tetsuya kini menumpuk didalam hati. Kini yang hanya bisa Ia lakukan hanya berbaring diatas tempat tidur nya besar, menatapi langit langit kamar. banyak sekali hal-hal yang terpikirkan ketika ia berbaring, tapi hanya satu yang ia pikirkan. Bagaimana cara nya melarikan diri dari rumah besar ini. sebenar nya dalam hati nya ia berkata'tidak'. tapi ini hanya satu-satu nya cara supaya ia bisa bertemu dengan tetsuya. ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, menuju lemari dimana disana banyak tas yang ia punya. ia mengambil tas kecil yang ada di pojok kanan belakang. tas itu kecil,cukup untuk membawa beberapa pakaian dan lain-lain. Ia buka tas bewarna cokelat yang terbuat dari kulit itu, kemudian memasukan pakian yang ada di laci-laci lemari. Setelah dirasa cukup, seijuro menutup tas kecil dan lemari yang terbuka lebar.

Sebenar nya didalam hati nya yang paling dalam ia tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi karena tidak ada pilihan lain jadi ia harus melakukan hal ini. ia sematkan dompet dikantong nya, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam mengukuh kan niat nya untuk melarikan diri dari rumah ini. jaket bewarna hitam-putih yang tergantung di hanger didekat pintu ia kenakan. Kemudian ini... adalah pertama kali nya ia keluar rumah..

* * *

><p>Ah... akhir nya kelar. Maaf lama sekali update nya. jujur saya lagi bosen sama knb, jadi agak ngaret update nya + nentuin jalan cerita nya + ending nya. sungguh minta maaf. Terus saya juga punya kendala pas buka . kalo buka di guugel chrome masuk nya 'internet filtering' OTL, belum di coba di mozilla (doain aja di mozilla bisa dan ini bukti nya (?)). Saya menulis ff ini karena tekanan batin takut sama thread di kaskus yang ttg urban legend di game... ya walopun begitu ada hal postif nya sih. Bisa ngelupain UN walopun Cuma sebentar OTL dan negatif nya... gak bisa tidur TT_TT. Dan satu lagi maaf gak bisa bales review, Maaf. Tapi saya usahakan chapter selanjut nya di balas. Terima kasih sudah support saya dengan review.<p>

mind to rnR :3


End file.
